Forest of wolves
by Torchiclover22
Summary: The perfect forest.. But it's so small. Two packs want it, but as they fight, another one, bigger and stronger than both of them appears, and seems to take it down. The rivals need to get to an understanding, will they be allies, or will all of them fight on their own? Picture not mine. ALL the characters are wolves(May, Drew etc.) CS PS IKS OLS Rated T-violence. Might get to M
1. Chapter 1

*Misty's POV*  
I looked around, everyone was up. The hunters were out doing their job, and so were the guards, patrolling around the territory. Except.. I could see a wolf sleeping in the middle of them all, obviously careless about his job, and it was the easiest! I looked down at the light gray wolf how it was sleeping peacefully. I sighed, the pups were obviously bored and waiting for someone to entertain them. Geez, being a pup sitter was the easiest job one could have, and he couldn't even get up in time for it. I shouted in his ear "ASH!" And grabbed my big mallet-like stick in my teeth and hit his head with it, with a short movement of my thoat. "GET UP YOU LAZYASS! THE PUPS ARE WAITING!" He finally woke up "What? I'm hungry!" He whined. Of course! He's always hungry, isn't he! "You'll eat AFTER you look after the pups!" I said, growling, and watched him go to the bored pups. They all started laughing upon seeing his messy and long fur. I couldn't help but smile, but I couldn't stare long, for I had to check everyone was doing it's job properly. Being an alphess was hard, who dreamed to be the dominant male or female, has no idea of the responsibilities they will have to carry on their back. I shook my red fur and sighed, whilst leaving to do my job.

*Dawn's POV*  
I sighed. Before, my fur was pure white, now it's dirty with old blood and bruises all over my body. I was an omega, the only training puppet for everyone. I had no friends, and the alpha was tough. The only one I can get along with, and the one that never uses me as his puppet is Drew, the best fighter in the pack. Paul, the alpha, didn't care about me. To him, I was junk, but at least I got to eat and have a roof where I could sleep. But my daydreaming was intrerupted by the call of the alpha, it was a meeting. I hurried there, and sat away from everyone else. As the meeting began, I perked my ears to the alpha's words. "I am here to annouce the promotion of one of our members." Everyone cheered, hoping it would be them. "From now on, our omega, is going to be a hunter." I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing! I could care less about the boo's I heard, at least, I'd get some more respect from now on, and my tail wouldn't always be between my legs. Now, I wouldn't eat the remaining bones, and be equal to most wolves! I could guess the beta, Drew, insisted about it. I'll thank him later. Many wolves wanted to leave, but the black wolf hadn't finished his speech yet "The war is going to be tougher than I thought, so I need all of you to train more than you already do. Hunters, try your best to hunt as much as you can, for the fighters need energy in order to train. Dismissed." He said, and returned doing whatever he was doing. I hurried to Drew, and said "Hey, thanks for doing it!" I wagged my tail, but his confused look confused me too "What do you mean?" He asked "For telling Paul to promote me. I'm sure you were the one to do it, weren't you?" He laughed "No, I wasn't. He decided it himself, I'm not sure about the answer." I was completely confused, Paul? To promote ME?! That was weird, but I had to thank him then. padded over to the black wolf, and said "Hey, thanks for promoting me!" I grinned. "You were causing too much trouble, troublesome. Maybe now you'll get to learn to do something." He said. My face dropped. I was so tempted to swear him, but he was the alpha, after all, and knowing his ways, it was better to not do it.

*Leaf's POV*

"NOW!"I signaled my hunting party to go and attack the female elk I decided to hunt. My party started running, but a group of wolves took it down first. Impossible! I walked over to the leader, which was a brown wolf, and said "Hey, who do you think you are to cross our territory AND hunt in it?!" I growled. "Calm down, beautiful. We're just doing our jobs. And the territory hasn't been marked in a while.. so I guess you all didn't need it anymore." He said with a smirk, and carried the female to their pack. "Hey, you owe me a carcass!" I shouted to the brown male, but he just ignored me. Such a jerk! I sighed, and told my party "Guess we need to find another herd, guys."

Read more: . ?board=general&action=display&thread=7#ixzz2S2NYkA55


	2. Chapter 2

*May's POV*  
I rose my muzzle into the air, and some weird scent filled my nostrils. Deciding to go and check what it is, I quickly vocalized a "I'll be right back" to my friends and ran off without any other scouts to protect me.  
But even so I didn't feel discouraged, I had to protect my pack, especially from those dirty rivals.  
At the border I saw some wolves. The one in the middle was Drew, the lead fighter, everyone knew him. I mean, he was even better than the alpha but he still respected him, he was his best friend. Misty taught me all this, and it turned out to be useful.  
"What are you doing here?" I said through my teeth, my neck vibrating into a growl.  
"What does it look like?" He said and with an arrogant move of his head he flipped his mane(Yes he does have one o3o, I need to do the hairflip thing somehow xD) and said: "Scanning this area for wolves like /you/"  
I snarled, how dare he?! "And what's wrong with people like /me/?" I asked my eyes fixed into his.  
"Nothing, except, they are weak. I mean, I'm way better, handsomer, AND cooler than you." He said with an arrogant and teasing tone.  
"Really, mr. know-it-all? Well, find out that you aren't attractive at all." I said, but I lied. He was pretty good-looking, I had to admit, but that didn't change the fact that she's an arrogant jerk.  
"Now now, I know I'm hot and all, but you don't have to be so desperate for me." His smirk stood there, on his face. My face turned red from anger, and I was going to BLOW UP!  
"YOU LITTLE-" Was all that I could say before I found a rose on my feet. He just left with a flick of his mane, before I could say anything. Is that how he seduced females? By giving them roses?  
Roses are my favorite flower, but still..

*3rd person POV*  
May just stood there, stunned. A wolf from the rival pack turned his head, and it seemed like Drew didn't notice. He approached May, and crossed the line carelessy. He grabbed her by her scruff and pushed her on the ground "Hey!" May growled, and before she could attack him back he just ran to his pack. She sat there, embarrassed that she couldn't fight. She needed someone to teach her..

-

"Well, Shadow, have you found any vulnerable forests we can take over?" The alpha of The Darkness Pack asked his beta.  
"Yes, I have. There are 2 packs here but we can take them down for sure, they are rivals to death and while they get weak from fighting we can attack." He responded with a respectful tone.  
"Well thought. Bring the slaves to me." He ordered, and the beta brought the slaves right away.  
"Go and hunt, you trashbags! Don't just sit there without a reason!" He growled at the poor wolves, and they quickly ran with the tail between their legs.  
Later on, they brought a pretty fat female, yet the leader still wasn't happy  
"Look at how many you are! You should've brought me a buck! You weak, good for nothing worms." He said and then ordered "Bring it to me!" With a loud growl.

-

Leaf sighed. Yet another failed hunt. Why? Because of that brown, jerky wolf named Gary. And he apparently was a huge flirt too. Just at the thought, a small snarl escaped from her throat. She had to fix this, or her pack would be hungry soon.  
The lead hunter puffed her chest and started walking towards their territory. At the line, she stared off in the distance. The old trees, the deep green grass and the perfectly shaped shining plants made it all feel like heaven..  
A small spot between the trees let the light pass like a sparkling spotlight. It was all so beautiful...  
She released a deep sigh from her maw and made a step into the territory like stepping in cold water. But it wasn't so bad, nothing came and attacked her. It was just like their territory. Forest. She smiled slightly and kept walking, raising her nose from time to time and sniffing the air, trying to catch the wolf's scent.  
As she walked through it, she noticed there were no imperfections. No disturbing flies around, only ladybugs flying around and calm bees collecting flower nectar. If you looked above, you could see the sun trying yet failing to make it's way to the ground, the leaves offered a good protection against sun and wind.  
Leaf saw a bunch of wolves gathered. It was probably a pack meeting. She hid behind a tree, deciding to spy on it but it was too late, since it ended. The one she wanted to talk with seemed to get away from the pack, giving her the perfect opportunity to talk with him alone and not be spotted.  
The sneaky wolf followed him and observed he stopped at a near and small river. She got out of her hiding place and said "Hey!". "Well hello there, came to check out on me? I am fine, thank you." He said in a flirty voice, and leaned his head over resting it on her, but she quickly backed away "Pervert! I'm not here to flirt!" She growled, hoping he would grow up this time? "Oh, really?" He purred. "Yes, really! I need to tell you to STOP comming into our territory and stealing our prey. If you do, I'm afraid I'll be needed to report you!" She growled. "Well then, go ahead baby, it's worth seeing you." She just rolled her eyes and started heading back to her terirtory.


End file.
